peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 December 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-12-28 ; Comments *Start of show: 'Well, I hope you were listening to Anne Nightingale's 'Rock In Russia'. Right towards the end of it, a woman was saying that she was sitting in a taxi in Moscow recently, and heard them play a Genesis song followed by a Van Halen song. As if they didn't have life hard enough as it was!') *The third installment of the 1987 Festive Fifty backed by repeats of the best sessions of the year. *JP has trouble pronouncing Terence Trent D'Arby's name throughout the programme. *Due to the combined length of the Festive Fifty tracks, some of the session tracks do not appear. Sessions *Bhundu Boys, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1986-12-12. No known commercial release. 'My Foolish Heart' not TX in this show (although the LP version appears in the Festive Fifty). *Fall, #11 (repeat). Recorded 1987-04-28. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions 1978-2004 (Castle Music). *Darling Buds, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1987-03-29. No known commercial release. *Terence Trent D'Arby, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1987-08-02. No known commercial release. *Electro Hippies, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1987-07-12. Available on The Peel Sessions (sic) (Strange Fruit). 'Deadend' and 'Mother' not TX in this show. *Housemartins, #4 (repeat). Recorded 1987-11-03. 'Build' not TX in this show. 'There Is Always Something There To Remind Me' available on Now That's What I Call Quite Good (Go! Discs). 'Sunday Isn't Sunday' and 'Build' available on Live At The BBC (Universal). Tracklisting *''(JP: 'We're going to start with the Electro Hippies.')'' *Electro Hippies: 'Mega-Armageddon Death' (Peel Session) (one chord lasting one second) *''(JP: 'And now, the Bhundu Boys.')'' *Bhundu Boys: 'Jig-A-Jig' (Peel Session) *Darling Buds: 'I Couldn't Remember' (Peel Session) *Electro Hippies: 'Sheep' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'You won't be too surprised to learn that plans have been made at the highest level for us to have another session by the Electro Hippies as soon as we possibly can.')'' This never came about. *Housemartins: 'There Is Always Something There To Remind Me' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'I got a Christmas card from them, but printed, which I always regard as being slightly below the belt. I got one of those years ago from Cliff Richard, of all people.')'' *Terence Trent D'Arby: 'Under My Thumb' (Peel Session) (a Rolling Stones cover) *Fall: 'Australians In Europe' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'Aren't you impressed with the fact that we're something like 24 minutes into the programme (actually 22-SIG), and haven't yet mentioned what I did over Christmas? Went to the pub, had a bit of a party in which I did my Ancient Mariner routine, and wrote lots of letters.')'' *Bhundu Boys: 'Ndoita Sei?' (Peel Session) *Electro Hippies: 'Starve The City (To Feed The Poor)/Meltdown' (Peel Session) *Darling Buds: 'It's Up To You' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'You probably want to know what I got for Christmas, well I'm sure everybody's been telling you: a pair of waders, so that next time my house is threatened with flood waters, I can get into the stream and sort it out; and an axe, so I can chop down trees and things like that, if they threaten to cause flooding.')'' *Terence Trent D'Arby: 'Heartbreak Hotel (an Elvis Presley cover)/'Mannish Boy (a Muddy Waters cover)' (Peel Session) *Electro Hippies: 'Escape' (Peel Session) *Housemartins: 'Sunday Isn't Sunday' (Peel Session) *Fall: 'Twister' (Peel Session) *Darling Buds: 'Mary's Got To Go' (Peel Session) *Bhundu Boys: 'Rugare' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'Even when they're not on mid-season form, I still love them.')'' *''(JP: 'I should thank once again, for the last time for this year anyway, all of those people who sent us Christmas cards. We're having them pulped, as we usually do once the festive season's over, because, with the addition of stabilisers and some flavouring, they make a wholesome breakfast for all the family.')'' *Electro Hippies: 'Thought' (Peel Session) *Terence Trent D'Arby: 'Soul Power (a James Brown cover)' (Peel Session) *Fall: 'Guest Informant' (Peel Session) (continues after tape flip) *Electro Hippies: 'Chickens' (Peel Session) *Darling Buds: 'The Other Night' (Peel Session) 1987 Festive Fifty: Numbers 30-21 *''(JP: 'For reasons which will become apparent as we drone on, or as I drone on anyway, this is what I've thought of ever since I finished putting the chart together as the silly night of the Festive Fifty.')'' *'30': Bhundu Boys, 'My Foolish Heart (LP-True Jit)' (WEA) *''(JP: 'Well, they should have been in before, and a lot higher than that.')'' *'29': Smiths, 'I Won't Share You (LP-Strangeways, Here We Come)' (Rough Trade) *'28': Railway Children, 'Brighter (LP-Reunion Wilderness)' (Factory) *'27': Eric B. & Rakim, 'Paid In Full (12 inch-Seven Minutes Of Madness: The Coldcut Remix)' (Fourth & Broadway) *''(JP: 'I know that Eric B. & Rakim themselves didn't entirely approve of that version of their work...but the Coldcut people gave me so much pleasure during the year...that I felt they deserved some sort of representation, and that was my preferred version of it anyway, so there.')'' *(John then plays a practical joke on his listeners: he announces the number 26 track, and plays the beginning of Rick Astley's 'When I Fall In Love', adding after a painful few seconds, 'Had you worried there.') *'26': Fall, 'Athlete Cured' (Peel Session) *'25': Smiths, 'Death Of A Disco Dancer (LP-Strangeways, Here We Come)' (Rough Trade) *'24': Smiths, 'Half A Person (7 inch-B side of Shoplifters Of The World Unite)' (Rough Trade) *'23': Smiths, 'Sweet And Tender Hooligan (7 inch-B side of Sheila Take A Bow, but originally from Peel Session)' (Rough Trade) *'22': Motorcycle Boy, 'Big Rock Candy Mountain (7 inch)' (Rough Trade) *'21': Smiths, 'Paint A Vulgar Picture (LP-Strangeways, Here We Come)' (Rough Trade) File ;Name *24th December 86 Parts 1 & 2 (N.B. files incorrectly named) *JP19871228.mp3 ;Length *01:03:36 & 00:54:13 *01:56:57 ;Other *Excellent quality stereo recording: misplaced in 1986 Festive Fifty file. *256k stereo, complete (patched) *Another high quality recording of the chart rundown alone can be found in the 'Festive 50s' folder of IAP's Tapes (FF_1987_3021). ;Available *Part 1, Part2 *Part 1, Part 2 Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Shared